


Dangerous Line

by 221bshrlocked



Series: Wanting & Willing (to Die for You) [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluid exchanging kink, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Minor mention of Blood/Injury during Sex, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, and then licking/sucking said gun, as in getting fucked by a gun, wrap it before you tap it kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: What started out as a small fantasy quickly became an obsession and you don’t realize how often you think of Javier and his gun until you get shot in the shoulder. Javier is beyond angry at your carelessness and barely holds back from giving you a piece of his mind. It’s not until he drives you home and follows you into your apartment that he realizes his hunch was right all along and that you were far from the quiet, innocent woman you let everyone think you are.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña & You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: Wanting & Willing (to Die for You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Dangerous Line

**Author's Note:**

> I have no remorse for writing this. Let me know how I did and if I should correct any of the Spanish.

It was one of those things that gradually became etched into your mind, slowly creeping into your every waking moment until it was unknowingly where your thought processes constantly spiraled towards even when you were nowhere near the object or its handler. And the pathetic part was, you hadn’t noticed where that sick, twisted daydream of yours was taking you until it almost cost you your life. 

One minute you were following behind Steve and Javier into an abandoned house where Escobar supposedly stashed a couple of million dollars inside the walls and the next thing you knew, you were being shot at from the roofed platform on the second floor. Whoever tipped you off must have either gotten paid to do so or you weren’t being as quiet as you thought you were when you arrived. By the time you realized where the shooters were standing, Javier was screaming at the top of his lungs, pushing Steve behind a large column and running towards you at an alarming pace.

“¡Cuidado!” Your eyes shifted from the smoke coming from the second floor to the senior agent running your way and before you knew it, you were screaming out in pain as your back hit the rough concrete and you didn’t realize what the source of throbbing was until you looked down and saw blood oozing through the fabric around your shoulder. 

“Mierda,” Javier hissed down at you and you found it entirely pitiful that even in the most inopportune of moments, you were not thinking of the bullet that cleanly exited your shoulder but were focusing on Javier’s weight on top of you as he hissed through gritted teeth and tried to stop the bleeding. You gulped and tried your hardest to ignore the way your heart fluttered at the touch of the man straddling you. Eyes narrowing as bullets flew past you and hit the floor, you were brought back to reality when you looked up and saw Javier taking off his belt and wrapping it as tightly as possible around your shoulder. Fuck, that shouldn’t have looked this sexy and yet-

“Novata.” Javier whispered more to himself what you assumed to be a string of expletives most definitely aimed at you but you paid him no mind, forcing your mind to stop going where you wanted and trying to figure out how you’d get out of this situation.

“F-fucking hell, forgot what t-that felt like.” You tried to ease the awkwardness around you, smile falling through as soon as you saw the way Javier was staring at you. Oh if looks could kill, you’d be six feet under. 

“Don’t make a habit of it,” he growled at you and turned around, looking to the other agents following him as he led them to the stairs. You trailed behind, wincing when you walked into the wall and hit your arm, once again because you couldn’t look away from your boss’s ass as he went up the stairs. Yeah, this was getting out of hand. 

As you ascended the stairs, you heard Steve yelling orders from across the second floor, taking a deep breath as more shots were fired as soon as you ran towards him. You turned around and spotted where Javier was standing, about to tell Steve that this was probably all a set-up when you saw another shooter peeking from behind Javier and aiming his gun at him. Forgoing all protocol, you jumped out into the open balcony and shot the man three times, completely forgetting to check the other side and wincing when Javier pointed his gun above you and fired once. You didn’t have enough time to react, wincing in pain when Javier strutted towards you with a scowl and pushed you harder than he intended. You fell back against Steve, shoulder hitting him and causing you to recoil from the way the angry man was staring at you. 

Steve noticed his partner’s demeanor and knew where it could take him, quickly standing between the two of you and staring at him until he turned around and walked away. When he turned around and saw unshed tears threatening to spill down your cheeks, he smiled softly at you and nodded at your shoulders. 

“You good for now?” You nodded at him and quickly wiped your eyes, telling him to lead the way and that you’d stay close behind. Ignoring the way your whole shirt was drenched in blood and sweat, you walked around and cleared the house with the other agents, not bothering to stay behind when you saw the two DEA agents debriefing everyone. As you walked back to the cars outside, you sighed in anger at the stupidity of your mistakes, shaking your head as you looked down at your arm and saw the state of your shoulder. Pushing your gun in the holster around your thigh, you rested against the front of the car and wiped the sweat off of your forehead, not noticing the woman approaching you from the house opposite you. 

You perked up when you heard the shuffling of feet, fingers going to your gun instantly before relaxing once you saw her. 

“You hurt.” She pointed at your arm and you looked around in confusion, not sure what had driven her to walk to you. “It’s not safe for you here, fuck..e-entra a la casa? Back, please!” You pointed to the place behind her and shook your head when she smiled at you before walking closer. 

“Your Spanish…shit. Come, I help you.” She turned around and waited until you followed her before continuing towards the vegetable stands in front of her place. Your eyes scanned the street, afraid to find someone watching the two of you as you approached her place. She motioned for you to come into her home but you denied her request, telling her that you needed to stay outside and wait for your boss to come back.

“Take the shirt off.” She went back in and you eyed the street again, smiling awkwardly at the three kids standing behind the okra cart as you reluctantly took off the bulletproof vest and kept it on your lap with the gun facing up. You pulled on Javier’s belt until it clattered to the ground before taking off your shirt, not caring about your state of undress as you saw the woman come back with a first-aid kit and a shirt around her neck. 

“Gracias,” you offered shyly before moving your attention to the house, groaning in pain when she poured alcohol on the wounds. She didn’t care about your reaction, cleaning the blood around both sides of the shoulder before taking out the sutures. 

“Oh wait that’s alright. Just bandage is-” The stern look she gave you shut you up instantly and you heard a few giggles coming from behind you, unable to hold back from smiling when they walked closer to you and played with your vest. You quickly took the other gun out from the vest and pushed the safety on, letting them take the vest and play around with it. 

“Men come every two- two…dos meses. Por la noche. Leave in the morning.” She leaned down and whispered to you, eyeing you cautiously as you nodded at her and turned back to watch the kids try to put the vest on. 

You weren’t sure how long you were sitting there but when you spotted Steve leaving the house with Javier, you knew it was time to leave. Before you could excuse yourself however, you saw Javier pushing him away and heading towards you with something akin to rage and intolerance. You noticed the hands on your shoulder halt and yell at the kids to come to her and you realized she was probably terrified at the two men coming your way. 

“Stay back, and I’m sorry about him. No malo…no malo.” You repeated twice at her while pointing at Javier and braced yourself for the onslaught of verbal abuse you were about to receive. As soon as he was standing in front of you, you shut your eyes and took a deep breath before staring at his brown eyes.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing huh?” He looked down and saw your shirt next to his belt, his mind finally catching up with him when he realized you were only sitting there in your bra. 

“The nice lady offered to help me out so I didn’t bleed to death. Or would you have preferred to see me passed out inside one of those cars by the time you came out?” You knew he was right to ask but you were in pain and it was hot as fuck outside and you were almost naked and this was Javier standing not a foot away from you, staring you down like you’d murdered his dog or something. Now there’s a funny thought, Javier owning a pet. 

“I’m not sure what’s dumber, you getting shot in the fucking shoulder or taking THIS off in broad daylight?” He pointed at the vest currently resting on one of the kids’ shoulders. Something shifted in his eyes when he saw the way you were looking at him and he realized this was the last place to do this. Taking a few steps back, he shamelessly let his eyes trail down your exposed skin before leaning down and grabbing his belt. 

“Señora, lo siento y gracias.” He looked past you and apologized to the woman standing with her arms around her children, waiting until she nodded before telling her kid to give the bulletproof vest back to Javier. He stood on the side and told Steve to go back to the cars, all the while trying to avoid getting an eyeful of your sweaty skin and the way your chest was heaving in that fucking bra. 

You ignored his presence and tried to play with one of the kids with your other arm, laughing and giggling when you saw him almost trip. Occasionally, you’d allow yourself a second of distraction, peaking at Javier and watching as he rested his hands beneath the collar of his vest. For some reason, watching his thumb scratch softly at his chin made you clench your thighs tightly and you almost moaned when you saw the protruding veins of his hands shifting as he grasped the vest tighter. He was in deep thought, probably trying to think of how he was going to bite your head off once you returned to the office. You turned away to try and get rid of the image he painted in front of you. Why did this incredibly rude, constantly on-edge, private man make you this horny? 

A few minutes later and you were looking down at the wound. She’d managed to do a well-enough job with your torn skin and bandaged it tightly, shaking her head when you swore again at her motions. 

“Eres peor que mi hija,” she mumbled something and you looked between her and Javier when you heard him chuckling next to you. _  
You’re worse than my kid._

“No tienes idea.” Javier responded and you realized they were probably talking about you, not bothering to ask what they were saying when you saw the kids laughing even harder.  
_You have no idea._

“I’m sorry for this and thank you.” You thanked her as she handed you her shirt, only receiving a quick nod from her before she took her kids and walked back inside, leaving you and Javier standing awkwardly in front of the house. You avoided his gaze as you tried to put the shirt on, unable to hold back from hissing in annoyance when you couldn’t move your shoulder. _  
_

“Here,” he whispered, putting the cigarette in between his lips as he moved the shirt around and placed your arm through it. He helped you with the other sleeve as well and didn’t bother to say anything else as he buttoned up the shirt. You wished you didn’t find his shit smoking habit this attractive but it was and you let your eyes trail down to his neck, finding his skin glistening with sweat and practically begging to be licked. You snapped out of your haze and met his gaze, gulping nervously when you realized he probably noticed the way you were licking your lips as you stared at him. 

“T-thank you.” You reluctantly stepped away from him, pushing the gun into the waistband of your jeans and making your way to the cars. You ignored Steve’s questioning glare and sat in the backseat, not daring to utter a single word when you knew it could be met with hostility. When you made it back to the office, you walked in silence and took a seat on your desk, waiting for Javier and Steve to finish their conversation before attempting to budge in.

“She said that men come every two months at night and leave in the morning.” Both men stared at you and you watched as Javier put out the cigarette in the ashtray before walking towards your desk.

“Who?”

“The woman that stitched me up. She looked nervous when she was telling me, kept looking around to make sure no one saw her saying anything. I’m pretty sure that’s why she offered to help out.”

“So it’s not an abandoned house then? The fuckers set us up.” Steve growled and slammed the manila folder in his hands on the desk before picking up the phone and dialing someone. You nodded and returned to picking at your fingers, ignoring Javier’s presence until he stepped towards you and sat at the edge of your desk. 

“Did she say anything else?” He asked and never once eased his eyes off of you as you looked at him. 

“No.” He nodded before moving his focus to your shoulder and noticing that some blood had oozed through the cloth.

“How’s your arm?” You couldn’t trust your voice so you shrugged at him, finally breaking eye contact and looking back at Steve when he shuffled around and grabbed his jacket. 

“Where are you going?” Javier asked but kept his focus on you, not bothering to turn around when Steve replied with a quick ‘out’ before he left, an answer which you learned was their way of saying ‘it’s better that you don’t know.’ You ignored the man sitting awfully close to you until he stood up and walked down the hallway and as hard you tried not to follow his movement, you couldn’t help but sigh in irritation when you saw where he’d kept his gun after you returned. 

Fuck.

The gun. 

That’s what distracted you earlier. You were trying to figure out how you walked into that dumb mistake and remembered it was because you were watching Javier walking ahead of you with his gun aimed in front of him. You were so busy taking in the muscles of his shoulders and the way his arms strained as he held the gun that you didn’t notice the shooters as they came out. 

The gun. 

The same goddamn gun that he had tucked into his jeans just now as he walked away. As much as you hated to admit it, Javier had a fantastic ass. As ass that looked even more pleasing because of the way he strutted around. It wasn’t really all that bravado that had you dreaming night after night of falling into his bed, it was more of the way he carried himself so easily, like he was a model perhaps or was practicing for some dance. His mannerisms were so subtle yet they spoke a multitude of secrets about him. 

Fucking hell. 

The goddamn gun.

You were turned on by it or perhaps by the way he held it in between his calloused fingers, whether he was cocking it back in anger or pointing it at someone as he spewed angry orders at them. It was a serious problem and you shut your eyes and rested your head into your hand as you thought back to the many different times your fucked up mind imagined him using it on you. You grew up in a boring environment, nothing really out of the ordinary so why in the hell were you coming up with all of these scenarios? Wasn’t it usually the ones that lived through trauma that developed these kinds of behaviors? 

You were so focused on trying to find a way to train yourself to not think of your boss or his gun that you hadn’t noticed when he’d come back and was putting his leather jacket on.

“Come on,” he tapped on your desk and didn’t give you any other inclination as to where you were going. You followed blindly behind him, sitting in the passenger seat and rubbing your arm to relieve some pain.

“Where are we going?” You asked as you continued to stare out the window, head snapping towards him when he huffed out a short reply. 

“Home.” 

A hundred questions popped through your mind but you bit back from voicing any of them as he drove. You could tell he was occasionally glancing at you but you paid him no mind, watching as the sun slowly began to set. As he parked outside the familiar building, you walked out and waited for him until he unlocked the front gate of the building before going in. You’d assumed that Javier would just grunt a quick ‘see you tomorrow’ and go into his apartment but he didn’t, following you up the stairs to the third floor and standing on the side as you pushed the key through the lock. 

You didn’t bother to invite him in, knowing very well he would probably just do whatever he wanted anyway. He, of course, did as you thought and entered behind you, shutting the door and locking it before moving to your kitchen and taking out the whiskey bottle he’d bought you when you first started the job. 

“Make yourself at home I guess.” You were tired and you were exasperated and as uncomfortable as he was making you, you weren’t about to kick him out because he technically saved your life twice today and you weren’t sure what kind of response he’d throw at you considering the whiplash of treatment you’ve received from him throughout the day. He poured the remainder of the bottle into two glasses and brought them over to the couch, falling back and taking a long sip before finally acknowledging that yes, you were still standing there in the middle of your living room. 

“Sit.” He motioned next to him and you slowly made your way to your couch, suddenly feeling out of place even though this was your home. 

You sat there in silence, drinking and pretending you weren’t well aware of his eyes on you. A few moments later and Javier was sitting up, reaching around and grabbing his gun before placing it on the table in front of you. As soon as the metal object was in your line of sight, you couldn’t look away from it, licking your lower lip and gulping loudly when you turned to the side and watched a smirk stretch on Javier’s features. 

Fuck. 

He knew. He fucking knew. How did he know? Was your ogling that obvious? Were you not as subtle as you thought you were? Fuck, of course he’d know. He was trained to read body language down to the eyebrow twitch, even side glance. Of course he noticed how you were almost always eye-fucking him whenever the weapon was anywhere near his hands. 

Javier didn’t say anything at first, basking in knowing that he was right all along and that your tastes ran as dark as his. It was an educated guess in the beginning but then he noticed the stolen glances and hitched breaths whenever he held his gun in his hand and he knew that there was a high probability your thoughts weren’t as innocent as he thought. He’d even seen you looking at him today at the stand and barely held back from smiling when he saw you clench your thighs as he moved his wrists. 

“Wanna tell me what happened today?” He took out a cigarette and was about to light it when he realized there wasn’t an ashtray nearby. Pushing the packet back into his pocket, he crossed his legs and threw his arm back, barely grazing your neck. 

“Hmm?” You weren’t paying attention to his words, busy thinking of how warm his fingers felt as they remained mere inches away from you. 

“It’s not my job to babysit during crackdowns hermosa, and I’m finding myself doing just that every other day now. I won’t ask you again, you wanna tell me what the fuck happened today?” His tone was calmer than usual, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think that he was as furious as earlier today, if not more. The endearment didn’t escape you either and you were sure he wasn’t using it to put you at ease, the opposite actually. 

“I was…distracted, it won’t happen again.” You cursed yourself for not sounding more confident, immediately throwing back the rest of your drink before reaching for your shoulder again.

“I figured as much, but that’s not what I fucking asked.” Javier growled, actually growled at you, taking down the rest of his drink before shifting closer to you. You didn’t move a muscle, eyes looking around anxiously until you saw his hand reach for the gun on the table. Javier grabbed his gun and rested in on his thigh, his gaze never leaving your face as he took in your body language. You were nervous, that much he knew, and he preferred to keep you that way. What he was afraid to see however was any signs of fear and when he gave you a few moments and saw none, he continued. 

He moved the gun in between your thighs and nudged them softly until you slowly opened them. Without missing a beat, Javier tapped the tip of his gun twice on your crotch, smiling devilishly at you when he saw your lips part at the bold action. 

“Tell me querida,” he moved the gun up your body and let it rest in between your heaving breasts, trying his hardest not to rip the shirt open and feast on your glistening skin. You blinked down at him, watching his veins move below his skin as his index finger massaged the gun and you moaned at the thought of begging him to use that same finger against your-

“What were you thinking of, baby?” He leaned down and whispered in your ear, smiling when he noticed goosebumps take over your flesh. You melted against him, hand reaching out and grasping the side of his shirt for some semblance of control. Javier passed his lips over your neck, licking at the tender skin until you were shivering in his arms. His mustache created such a sweet sensation on your already heated skin and you found it more pleasant than you initially thought.

“J-javi…” The way your voice broke as you called for him twisted something in Javier’s heart and he couldn’t hold back anymore, the hand resting behind you roughly wrapping around your neck as he turned it towards him. You had no time to react, parting your lips as he devoured them and swallowed your sighs and groans. Javier growled when he felt your fingers fist into his shirt further and he lightly squeezed your neck as he moved the gun through the space between the buttons and rested the cold metal on your stomach. 

You gave him complete control over you, following his lead as he shoved his tongue past your lips and explored your mouth. His chest filled with primal pride as he felt you shaking beneath him, and he sucked on your tongue and bit your lip when you tilted your head to give him better access. 

Javier reluctantly pulled away and smiled briefly when he saw you seeking him out, eyes closed and lips swollen and reddened from his assault. As you opened your lips and looked at him, you saw a dangerous glint pass through his brown eyes and you swallowed thickly when you saw the gun move away and rest on his thighs. 

“Stand up.” He ordered gruffly, wiping his mustache with the palm of his hand as he shamelessly checked you out when you got off the couch. You stood in between his thighs, eyes roaming his form until they landed on the prominent bulge in his jeans. 

Fuck. 

He definitely had every right to walk around like he owned the goddamn place.

“Strip.”

A man of few words. 

You looked down and were about to start unbuttoning your shirt when you saw Javier grab the gun from your peripheral vision and forced you to look at him.

“Keep those pretty eyes on me hermosa.” He waved his gun around, raising an eyebrow when you bit your lower lip and began to strip. He didn’t bother hiding his actions from you as he reached down with the other hand and fixed himself through the tight jeans. Your breathing was erratic and by the time you were done with your shirt, you were sure Javier could see the effect he was having on you as more goosebumps took over your skin. Pushing one side off, you hissed in pain when you tried to push the other sleeve off of your injured shoulder, momentarily looking away to try and pull the sleeve down slowly before returning your attention to him. 

Javier shamelessly raked his eyes over your skin and even though he looked calm, you knew he was far from it, the way his jaws clenched and his fist tightened around the metal object letting you know that he was close to losing control. 

You maintain your focus on him as you unbutton your jeans, kicking your shoes off as you pull the straining material down your thighs before pushing them to the side as well. You stood up and watched him, waiting for his next command with bated breath. Javier bit his lower lip and shook his head once, leaning towards your shivering form and trailing the gun up and down your inner legs as if it was the most normal thing to do.

He looked up at you before leaning back against the back of the couch again, rubbing his jaw and shaking his head at you again. You weren’t sure what he said or what he was thinking of and you hoped he was pleased with you. 

“Te ves preciosa.”  
_You look gorgeous._

“What should I do with you hermosa hmm?” He scratched his head with his gun and you rubbed your thighs together with anticipation, hoping he’d stop playing with you and just get to the point. 

“Come here,” he patted one of his thighs and waited for you to move, tilting his head to the side when you looked down at where his hand was resting before meeting his eyes again.

“I don’t like repeating myself, cariña.” The smile instantly dropped and you brushed your hair aside before stepping forward, reluctantly reaching out and supporting your weight on his shoulders and you straddled his thigh. You were about to pull your hands away when Javier shook his head, letting you know it was okay to touch him. 

“If you can make yourself cum on my thighs in the next five minutes, I’ll fuck you with my gun.” There was not a single hint of humor in his tone and you realized he was being dead serious when he rested his gun on his other thigh and aimed it at you. 

“I- I’ve never…” You weren’t sure how to tell him you’ve never trying riding someone’s thigh before and you swore he puffed out his chest at your broken words. 

“First time for everything no?” He was toying with you and you knew it. If he was any other man, you would have slapped him and kicked him out of your apartment. But this was Javier Peña and you were straddling his thighs and he was promising to fuck you with his gun should you please him. 

Digging your nails into his shoulders, you maintained his gaze as you began to move your hips back and forth against his thigh, already feeling the rough fabric of the jeans scratch deliciously against your soaking panties and creating the most intense sensation on your clit. You watched Javier closely, finding the tick in his jaw growing with every pass of your heated core over him. You could tell he could feel how wet you were, not daring to follow his eyes when he looked down at you and saw a small wet patch grow on his dark jeans. His fists were clenched tightly next to him and he was trying his hardest not to pounce on you and just fuck you into the couch. 

As you became more confident and bold with him, you let your hands fall to his chest, finding it easier to ride his thigh as you supported yourself against his heaving torso. Your moans grew louder as you neared the edge and if it wasn’t for how much noise you were making, you would have heard Javier growl deep in his chest as his eyes raked over your form and saw your stomach and thighs fluttering. He was trying his hardest not to grab your hips and control your movements, mostly because he wanted to see how desperate you were for him and if you truly wanted him to fuck you with his gun. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you, committing to memory every single breath hitch and moan and sigh that escaped your lips as you used him to pleasure yourself. There was nothing, absolutely nothing sexier than when a woman used him to get off and he realized he rather enjoyed this sight even more when it was you. He looked down and saw your panties occasionally stretching tightly over your folds, and he had to bite the inside of his cheeks a few times to prevent himself from pushing you against the table and devouring your cunt. 

“Ah fuck Javi…Javi- so good, I’m so close. S-so close oh god, oh fuck…shit, I- I’m cuah-” You threw your head back, arching your back against him as your nails dug harshly into his chest. Javier watched as you prayed his name over and over again, thighs shaking violently as you continued to ride his thigh to prolong your orgasm. As you slowed down and licked your dry lips, you couldn’t help yourself and fell forward against him, head nuzzling into his neck and hips bucking softly on his thigh just to scratch that itch you’ve had ever since you started working with him. 

You felt Javier moving beneath you and didn’t know what he was doing until you felt the clasp of your bra go undone. Javier pushed you off of him and sat you down in his place before kneeling in front of you. You attempted to catch your breath but failed as soon as you saw Javier remove the safety of his gun before pressing it against your clavicle. You felt your heartbeat elevate and maintained your focus on him, finding the look in his eyes more dangerous than ever as he trailed the gun down your chest and pushed the tip against one nipple until it pebbled under the cold metal.

You whined at his words and it took Javier a few seconds to realize that you enjoyed it when he spoke in Spanish. His eyes followed the gun as he moved it to the other nipple, circling it slowly around your areola as he pushed open your thighs before moving in between them. Your breathing picked up and Javier forced his eyes to meet yours, looking for any sign of discomfort before he began to lower the gun down your stomach to your navel before resting on the wet patch of your panties. 

“¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?” _  
Where have you been all my life?_

“You’ve been eyeing my gun hermosa, so much that you got shot for it.” You thought there was a hint of sadness in his voice but dismissed the wild idea because Javier was not one to focus his affections on any one person. It probably annoyed him that he would have needed to finish the paperwork should you have been shot and killed today. 

“Is this what you want baby? You want me to fuck you with my gun? You want to feel this gun deep in that tight wet cunt of yours?” You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, hands flying to his forearm when he tapped the barrel of the gun right on your clit. “Need to hear you querida.” He whispered before pushing the gun beneath the thin material of your panties and pulling on it until it fell to your ankles. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it in his back pocket before returning the gun to your exposed cunt.

“Y-yes.”

“Such a filthy girl, wanting to get off on my gun. I could smell your fucking pussy cariña…could get drunk off of your scent.” Javier noticed your hips moving towards the gun and he laughed at your not so subtle movement, reaching down and grabbing your ankle before raising it on his shoulder. You wanted to cover yourself, look away and tell him to just get it over with because it was already so embarrassing being on display for him. But one look from Javier and you knew that wouldn’t be an option. He could tell you were spiraling down again and tapped your wet folds once more, instantly getting your attention with the simple action. He removed the gun and took something out of his pocket. Javier never removed his focus from you, waving his handkerchief in the air until it unfolded before holding it up to your mouth. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, not sure what he was asking of you.

“Spit,” you almost jumped at the harsh command but listened to it nonetheless, moving your tongue around before spitting on the middle of the cloth. Javier leaned down and did the same thing, the sight of him mirroring your actions turning you on way more than it should. You watched as he wrapped the damp cloth around the gun. You weren’t sure if he was trying to clean the metal or just tease you further and you didn’t care, following his every move as he threw the handkerchief away and moved the gun barrel to your lips. 

“Do you trust me?” You thought it strange that he asked you this question this late in the night but you didn’t bother to say anything, wetting your lips before you replied.

“With my life.” It was such a simple response and yet Javier felt his heart give out at the amount of trust you were handing him. He didn’t need to tell you that he’d taken out the magazine and the bullets. No, it just added to the intensity of the moment, and if it meant you’d cum harder for him, then he’d take the chance and make you think it was loaded. 

Javier clenched his jaw before nudging your lips open and shoving the gun into your mouth. 

“Suck.” You gulped and never once lost his gaze, tongue peeking out and licking the underside of the gun, pretending it was his cock and pushing your head forward so you could take more of it. Javier was growing harder with every second he watched as your mouth wrapped skillfully around his gun, and he wished it was his dick instead. He wished he could feel your lips wrapped around him, drooling and making a mess as he shoved his cock deep until he hit the back of your throat. 

As soon as he cocked the hammer down, your cunt clenched around nothing, juices leaking on the couch and thighs shaking against Javier until he tore his eyes from your lips and looked down at your heat. His deep intake of breath let you know he most definitely saw your juices flowing through your wet folds, and you whimpered when he roughly took the gun out and pushed your other thigh violently until he had access to every inch of you. 

Javier spat on his gun twice before leaning down and doing the same to your folds, sloppily rubbing your at your clit and smearing his spit before shoving his gun in between your thighs. 

“Dios mío, mírate.” _  
My god, look at you._

“Ready?” You were surprised by the question. You assumed he’d just take what he wanted but apparently he wasn’t one to do anything until he was certain you were comfortable. 

“Please..” You begged him, digging your nails into his arm when you felt him slowly push the barrel of the gun into your wet pussy. It was harder and much colder than you thought but that might have been because of how hot you were running ever since you felt his touch. Javier looked between you and his hands, wanting to make sure you were okay but refusing to miss the way your pussy swallowed his gun.

“Puta madre,” Javier swore beneath his breath, baring his teeth like a fucking wolf as moved his other hand to your neck and rubbed at your cheek. Your eyes fluttered open and found his dilated ones immediately, eyebrows twitching in pleasure and anticipation as you nuzzled into the palm of his hand. 

“Nice and slow Y/N, come on baby move your hips.” He pressed his thumb into your mouth, his jaw ticking when you bit down harder on his digit than you probably intended. Javier was torn between removing his thumb and keeping it in your mouth if only to get a sense of how you were feeling. You tested the waters and rolled your hips around the weapon, letting out a pornographic moan as the barrel hit every crevasse inside you. Javier’s mind was short-circuiting and he met your hips with small, shallow thrusts of his own, taking the gun out a little before pushing it back into your tight canal slowly. You continued to roll your hips and met his motions, unable to tear your eyes away from him as he drank you in. Javier wanted to look at every inch of you all at once, from your deep, hazy irises to your parted lips praying his name, down to your heaving chest and perky nipples. He focused on your fluttering stomach for a bit before finally getting an eyeful of your wet cunt as it took his gun deeper and quicker. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful Y/N, wish you could see yourself right now…my thumb in your mouth and my gun shoved in this sweet, tight pussy of yours. You hear that hermosa? Hear how wet you are? Better than what I imagined..fuck, you’re such a filthy whore, letting me fuck you with my gun. How long have you thought of this baby? Tell me.” He was expertly thrusting the gun into your stretched heat, occasionally fixing his hold on the gun to fuck you with it better.

“E-ever since I- oh god Javi, Javi…please. Javi.” You forgot what he asked and moaned when he lightly slapped your cheek to catch your attention again.

“Fucking tell me.” Javier hissed through gritted teeth again and you found yourself spreading your thighs even more for him, sinking further into the couch to give him better access.

“Ever since Yopal.” At a particular thrust, your injured shoulder was pushed back against the couch and you hissed in pain before moving your entire weight on the other one. Javier couldn’t think straight for a second, thinking back to when you went to Yopal with him and realizing that it was during your fifth day on the job. He took one look at you and bit his lip, unable to voice his deepest secrets even though he wanted more than anything to tell you how much he’s grown to care for you. He didn’t have to say anything though because with the way you were returning his gaze, he knew you understood him. Leaning forward, Javier stole your breath with a heated kiss, shoving his tongue deep into your mouth as he continued to move his gun in and out of your wet slit. You were heaving at this point, torn between telling him to fuck you harder with the weapon but knowing it was an unwise decision to ask for such a thing, no matter how much you wanted it.

Javier must have read your mind because he pulled away and reached between the two of you, rubbing furiously at your clit with his thumb, the same one that was in your mouth, until you arched your back completely off the couch. He continued his assault on your core, not once letting up as you grabbed the back of his neck and scratched him. 

“Cum for me hermosa, cum for me. Drench my fucking gun baby. Let me watch you come undone again, please.” You weren’t sure if it was the small plea at the end of that filthy request or how he growled his need for you to mark his gun but you came with a silent shriek, lips parting wide open as you grasped for oxygen. Javier didn’t let up, pinching your clit and twisting his gun expertly inside you until something forced the weapon from between your thighs. Javier watched as your juices gushed onto the couch and his thighs, putting the gun next to you as he shoved his head between your thighs and lapped up the mess, tonguing your clit twice before squeezing your ass and pushing your pussy into him. He licked at you, drinking every drop oozing out of you as if he was in the middle of the desert and you were the only source of water near him. 

You screamed his name over and over again, begging him to stop and trying your hardest to push his head away. Javier wasn’t planning on moving away anytime but then he saw more blood seep through the cloth and knew he should give you a moment of respite. He reluctantly moved away, slowly closing your thighs together before standing up and pulling his shirt out of his pants. Javier never moved his eyes from your form, smiling with pride when he saw your legs twitching lightly. There was a thin layer of sweat shining on your skin and Javier felt almost possessive of you when he noticed how thoroughly fucked you looked. 

By the time you managed to return to the world of the living and open your eyes, Javier was removing his socks and standing up again, hands moving to his belt and unbuckling it before letting it fall to the ground. You watched with anticipation as he pulled his jeans down, eyes widening with embarrassment when you saw that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. When you looked up at Javier, he was smiling smugly down at you, kicking his jeans away before leaning down into your space. You thought he was going to kiss you and shut your eyes, parting your lips slightly as you waited for him to kiss you. But then your eyes were shooting wide open instantly, the feeling of the gun in your mouth enough to get you ready for him again. 

“Taste yourself querida,” Javier winked at you as he pushed his gun into your mouth, watching as you finally tasted yourself on his weapon, continuing to lick and take it down your throat until the tangy taste mixed with the smell of gunpowder. 

“Mierda…if that’s not the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Javier used your momentary distraction for his benefit, pulling the gun out and throwing it on the other end of the couch before standing to his full height again. You watched as he took his cock in his hand, lazily jerking it off until you were forced to look at him. Fucking hell he was bigger than anyone you’d ever been with. 

“Spit,” he held his hand to your mouth, his cock twitching when you spat more than before and he realized that this time it was different. Your spit wasn’t only your own, but a mixture of your cum and the touch of his gun. He almost came right then and there when he realized just how much you were willing to do for him.

He rolled the head of his cock against the palm of his hand, taking two steps towards you until you came face to face with his dick. 

“Please Javi…let me taste you. Wanna suck you off. Please I- I’ll be so good for you. Please, don’t wanna fuck my mouth.” 

That seemed to do the trick because in the blink of an eye, Javier was twisting his fingers into your hair and pulling you to his dick, spitting twice on his other hand before shoving his fingers into your mouth. You moaned at the filthiness of his actions, a part of you registering just how much he was obsessed with sharing fluids with you. You licked his fingers until he pulled them away and replaced them with his cock, not giving you a chance to get used to his girth as he held the back of your neck and shoved his dick down your throat. You were gagging instantaneously, trying your hardest to relax your throat as you looked up and saw the way Javier was practically drooling at the sight of you. He saw tears welling in your eyes and was about to pull away. You must have seen the hesitation in his eyes before you reached around and grabbed his ass, pushing him closer to you and smiling around his dick as he felt your nails marking his skin. 

“Goddamn I’m so fucking hard for you baby. Oh god…been wanting to put my cock inside this pretty little mouth for months. Use you to get my cock off…shit look at you, such a good girl, letting me fuck your mouth like I own you.” Javier trailed his thumb down your cheek and you shivered at the soft gesture, marveling at how he managed to be affectionate as he fucked your mouth. He pumped his cock in and out of your mouth, watching as drool collected on the corner of your lips before trickling down your neck. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear and smiled at you, licking his tongue as he pulled you away from his dick and watched as you wrapped your hands around him. You licked at the tip, already tasting precum on your tongue as you swirled it around him. 

“Can you tell hermosa? Can you tell how much I need you? Don’t fucking care how, just- ah fuck, just need you. Need you so fucking badly.” His knees buckled when you pushed his cock up to his navel and nuzzled your nose into his balls before licking violently at them, and he found the gesture simultaneously dirty and innocent. His grip tightened around your hair and he swore under his breath when you kissed along the underside of his cock before taking it into your mouth again.

You hallowed your mouth and pushed him all the way into the back of your throat, panting with pride when he threw his head and growled into the night air. You fondled his balls again, gently tugging and massaging them as your teeth lightly grazed his cock. For some reason, all Javier wanted in that moment was to get you on your knees and so he did just that, stepping back from you and forcing you to kneel in front of him before shoving his cock in your mouth again. 

“So warm, so soft around me…me estás matando. Fuck fuck- hijo de puta.” _  
You’re killing me…son of a bitch._

“You look so fucking good down on your knees like that baby…take my dick sweet girl, take it like the good little cockslut you are. Ah shit, your mouth feels like heaven.” 

There was drool and precum leaking from the corners of your mouth, and Javier growled as he watched it roll down your chin and onto your tits, unable to slow down as he twisted your hair harder into his fingers and moved you down his cock. He kept you there for a couple of seconds to enjoy the press of your nose against his navel until he felt the back of your throat squeeze him tightly, finally pulling you off and slapping his dick against your cheeks to make more of a mess across your flushed skin.

“You’re so fucking wet…look at the mess you’ve made querida. Aren’t you the prettiest sight in this world.” Javier leaned down for a moment, spreading the mess down your neck and on your nipples as he pinched the two little peaks twice until they puckered under his attention. 

“Always so goddamn hard for you Y/N, fuck…come here.” Javier pulled away from you, taking hold of your upper arm and pulling you up to your feet. He wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you flush to him, seeking your lips once and groaning against you when he faintly tasted himself. You swung your arms around his neck and shivered at the expense of his chest. There was something about feeling his sweaty skin gliding against yours that made your knees weak and you didn’t realize where he was leading you until your back hit the wall. You winced in pain and shook your head when he stepped back and looked at your shoulder. 

“Javi…oh god please Javi, please fuck me. Wanna feel your cock inside me, please. I need you baby come on. Don’t make me wait any longer.” You kissed along his jaw and down his neck, biting and nipping at his Adam’s apple until he leaned and lifted you up until your legs crossed behind his back. You could feel how hard he was and found the smell of sex filling the air the most intoxicating of scents. Javier bucked his hips against you, shivering as he heard the squelching sounds of your folds as he rubbed his cock against you. 

“I’m so fucking horny for you right now. All I could think about is watching you fuck yourself on my gun again. Fuck- just wanna shove you down on your knees again baby, pull your hair and force my cock in your mouth as I fucked your face. Want to push my thick cock in that pretty little mouth every fucking minute…watch your lips wet my cock and close around it as I pump my cum down your throat.” You should have known that Javier was the kind of man to whisper the filthiest things in your ear. There was a reason why he was known around all of fucking Colombia at this point. But it was surprising to hear him lose this much control considering how little he spoke throughout the day. You moaned his name when you felt him kiss your clavicle and lean down far enough to close his lips around a nipple. He lapped and bit down until it was almost painful before moving to the other one and giving it as much attention, if not more. 

“Oh god Javi…you feel so fucking good. God…the- the things I want you to do to me. Fucking criminal how sexy you are baby.” You smiled when he whimpered into your neck. Yes, the most hardass of DEA Agents, _the_ Javier Peña, whimpered in your arms as if he was a blushing virgin. You would never tell him this but you definitely thought that to some degree, he was in constant need of validation. And you weren’t about to shy away from complimenting him, but it was an issue now since the only thing standing between your sweet words flowing into his ears was your lacking of proper functioning neurons. 

So busy basking in the attention he was giving your skin, you didn’t notice him reaching in between the two of you and lining up his cock with your cunt until he was slowly pushing into you. You moaned in unison, pulling on his hair when he continued to push inside you until you could feel his pubic hair softly tickling your clit. You took a few deep breaths to try and relax your muscles, thanking the heavens that he’d prepared you well enough throughout the night for his cock. It somehow felt harder and bigger than when he was in your mouth but you weren’t about to push him away, not when you finally had him where you dreamed of for so many months. Javier whispered a string of expletives against your mouth and you found it really hot that he wasn’t quiet kissing you, just keeping his lips on top of yours and breathing the same damp air as you were. He really must have had a thing about sharing…well, you weren’t sure what it was at this point, sharing air? Sharing fluids? It didn’t matter anyway because as soon as he rolled his hips and shoved his cock deep into you, you were banging your head against the wall and begging for him. 

“Fucking move Javi…please, you’re- fuck oh god fuck, you need to move. Fuck me Javi, fuck me like you own me. Use me, m-mark me…fucking brand my soul baby.” You knew you should probably hold back with your words but you couldn’t not let him know what you…what you wanted, no, needed from him. 

The desperation of your pleas broke Javier and he pushed you into the wall to keep some of your weight off of him before snapping his hips violently against you, sending you harder into the wall and coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of your throat. 

“Want to bruise those lips querida, bruise them so everyone knows who you belong to…fucking mark your neck and your tits and your goddamn legs till you can’t think of anyone fucking this pretty little cunt but me. Goddamn hermosa…my balls have been heavy with cum ever since you started working here…can’t think of anything but making a mess out of you, have you leaking from your mouth and your pussy and ah fuck, one day…’m gonna fuck this ass mi amor…mark every one of your holes till you can’t think of anything but my cock and my mouth and my hands pleasuring you…even my fucking gun.” Javier trailed his eyes over your features, drinking in the way you were melting against him, eyes shut tightly and lips swollen and parted from his attention. He knew he should go slower with you. He knew you deserved to be on a bed at the very least. But he’s been wanting to sink into you ever since you shook his hand that very first day and he wasn’t able to deny himself anymore. Not when you were begging for him to mark you as his own. 

“I fucking love your cunt cariña, love how wet you are for me…how fucking tight you feel around my thick cock. Mierda- could…oh fuck, could spend an entire fucking week between those thighs baby. Licking you, rubbing my dick between those beautiful folds…use you like the fucktoy you are. Oh fuck oh ffu-uck…my cock is so fucking hard for you right now Y/N. I wanna cum so badly baby but- god, can’t. Not now…not until I’ve felt every soft bit of you sucking me in deeper.” Javier forgot about your shoulder for a moment and he leaned flush against you until he caught your mouth in between his lips, ignoring your cries for a split moment until he was sure he kissed the breath out of you. When he pulled back and looked at your shoulder again, he found a pink tint coloring his own skin, once again almost letting go of you and apologizing for being rough. 

You noticed his reluctance and turned his face towards you, silently telling him to continue and hoping he didn’t notice the way you slightly enjoyed the color painting his skin because of you. 

That was for another time perhaps. 

You felt him lowering you down and panicked, afraid he was going to leave you because of your shoulder. You winced when he pulled out, about to ask him what he was doing when you grabbed your arm and turned you around until your chest was flat against the wall.

He smacked your ass twice, hissing in approval as he spread your ass cheeks and spat on his hand before rubbing your cunt again. He didn’t want to waste another moment, thrusting back into you and bottoming out before setting a rough pace. You instantly creamed his name and moaned for him, biting down on your wrist when he smacked your ass again with every thrust of his hips. The sound of his skin slapping on your ass cheeks made you even more wet and you hoped your neighbors wouldn’t attempt to call the local cops on you.

“Such a fucking whore aren’t you? Getting dicked down by your boss…fucking hell baby look at you, so perfect and tight for me. Can’t get enough of this wet cunt…want to stay inside your pussy forever hermosa. You’re squeezing me like a goddamn vice.” Javier pushed down on your neck, growling as he felt your pussy fluttering lightly around him. 

It crashed into you without a warning and Javier chuckled with smugness when your cunt forced him out and gushed all over his cock and the floor. You were shaking against him, thankful that he was right behind you and holding you up so you didn’t fall to the floor. You screamed into your wrist, heart almost beating out of your chest as your juices leaked down your thighs again. 

“So fucking sexy,” Javier whispered in your ears and kissed your neck lightly before pushing into you again. 

“If I- ah fuck, if I’d known you wanted to get used like this since day one sweetheart, I would have shoved your face on my desk and fucked you hard until everyone knew who was pulling those goddamn noises out of you. Would have stripped you down in front of all those agents baby, ahhh shit shit…slammed my cock into this tight fuckhole and filled it up with my cum…forced you to walk around with my cum leaking down your thighs baby…shit. Before…before I grabbed your neck and fucked another load in you.” You violently clenched around him, grabbing his wrist and pulling it towards your face, sighing in relief when the cool touch of his watch dug into your cheek. Javier slowed down for a moment, noticing the way you reacted to his last few words. 

Well this was interesting. 

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you cariña? Show everyone how much of a good girl you can be for me. Come here.” He pulled you flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around your front and cupping your tits as he moved to the side. You weren’t sure why he was moving you until you felt the familiar cold touch of the window against your forehead. 

“God fuck yes…goddamn baby look at you. ‘M stretching out this pussy so much, what a pretty little cunt.” You wished you were as present as he clearly was but there was no way you could try and form a coherent thought, not when he’s been playing your body like a goddamn violin all night long. He looked down and saw your wet folds sucking in his cock, groaning with pleasure when he reached around and tapped your clit a few times so he could feel you squeeze him even harder. 

His hands gripped your ass, digging harder into your flesh as he pumped his cock into you with a brutal pace, hissing and growling against the skin of your shoulder as he pushed you up against the window. He slid one hand around your throat and lightly squeezed, watching as you parted your lips and breathed against the cold glass while your eyes looked down. There were a handful of people walking around and the thought of one of them catching you and Javier made you shake with excitement. Javier laughed at you, actually laughed, before biting down on your back and teasing your clit with his other hand. “You like this don’t you? Like knowing that if any one of them…ssshit, looked up right now, they’d- mierda…they’d see you getting fucked like a bitch in heat. Is that what you need, baby? You want everyone to know who fucks you numb? You want me to own this cunt..fuck you whenever I want, cum in you over and over again, shit. Will you let me do that querida? Will you let- fuck, cum in you…fill you up and fucking breed this pussy? Please, pl-please baby answer me.” Javier was not a man that begged for anything, but he was damned if he didn’t beg for you now. He was breathing into your cheek, and you hated how sweet the scratch of his mustache felt on your skin. Hearing him call for you in desperation twisted something in your stomach and you tried your hardest to nod at him but couldn’t because of how harshly he was pressing his head against yours. 

“Tell me you want it, tell me you want my cum in this pussy you little whore. Beg me for it, beg for me to breed this tight little cunt. Hah shit- I could feel your fucking heartbeat baby, you’re squeezing the shit out of me.” He pulled away just in time to see you nod frantically against him.

“I’m y-yours Javi…do what you want.” It was such a simple response, nothing close to what he wished he could hear from you. The weight of your words came crashing on him and he realized he didn’t care if you didn’t beg him. This was way more than what he wished to hear from you.

“Sucking me in so deep…tell me- tell me how much you love this. Fuck fuck yes yes baby that’s it…cum on my cock, drench my fucking thighs hermosa. Wanna smell you on my skin for days, walk around with- FUCK with your juices marking me. Goddamn, marked my gun, my fingers…my fucking cock. That’s it, cum, fucking cum…now!” You’d lost count of how many times this man pushed you over the edge tonight but you felt yourself coming undone beneath him again, the knotted coil in your lower stomach finally stretching out until you were drenching him again. 

“I’m gonna cum I’m gonna fucking cum ah fuck fuck f-fuuuck…do-don’t stop mi amor, don’t fucking stop…keep drenching me that’s it. Ahh ffffuck.” Javier fucked you through your orgasm, chasing his own relief and screaming your name over and over again until he felt his balls pull up before hot and long spurts of cum filled you up until you swore you could taste him in your mouth. He continued to push his hips into your ass, committing to memory the sweet feeling of your cunt clenching around him as he painted your walls with his seed. You could feel him still coming inside your pussy and shivered when you felt it trickling down your thighs along with your juices. Javier lazily rolled his hips against you, and you smiled to yourself because of course this man had a thing for this. You couldn’t blame him though, not when he’d made you cum on his gun as if that wasn’t the weirdest goddamn thing ever. 

He laid soft kisses along your shoulder blades, smiling to himself when you licked his wrist and sunk your teeth into his skin. 

Javier didn’t want to pull out but he could feel you falling against him with every passing moment and knew the two of you needed to rest. He winced when he stepped away, not giving you a chance to say anything as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around your thighs while the other supported your back. You nuzzled into his neck, kissing the sweat on his skin as he walked through your apartment like he’d been here a million times before. 

Making his way into your bedroom, he threw the covers back and laid you gently on the bed. 

“Give me a second hermosa, I’ll be back.” He kissed your forehead and your heart skipped a beat at the gesture because this was the same man that fucked you until you couldn’t feel your legs.

Javier walked out and grabbed your gun and his, leaning down and taking his cigarettes and lighter out of his pants before making his way back to you. You looked away when you saw him walking back, embarrassed at seeing him fully nude. Javier shook his head and set everything down on the nightstand, falling beneath the sheets and pulling you towards him until you were laying your head on his chest. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now querida.” He teased you, leaning down and pressing his lips against yours in a chaste kiss, and humming in approval when you parted your own and let him in. He sank into you and felt years worth of anxiety roll off of him as if you were some kind of cloud carrying him across the rainy skies into a brighter day. 

“Promise me you’ll pay attention next time.” Javier pulled away and held your chin to make sure you weren’t going to look away from him.

“I promise. I- I’m sorry about today.” You blinked shyly, allowing your mind to rest at ease when Javier smiled down at you and gave you a quick peck on the lips.

“I know mi corazón, I know…but I- you know I can’t lose you right? I don’t know what I’d do if- if you…” His words were jumbled and you could tell it was hard for him to admit something so deep. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, you took hold of his cheeks and forced him to look into your eyes. 

“Javi, I’m here. I wasn’t lying when I said that I trust you with my life. I’ll watch your back and you watch mine, yeah?” He nodded and leaned his forehead over, softly bumping his nose into yours before pulling back and letting you rest your head on his chest again. 

“So…my gun huh?” Javier chuckled when you slapped his chest and tried to pull away from him. He didn’t let you go far though, wrapping his arm around you and keeping you flush against him.

“Oh god, just don’t.” You hoped he wouldn’t push the subject any further, afraid of what he’d force out of you, what he’d make you reveal, if he continued to question you. 

“I guess they weren’t lying when they said it’s always the quiet ones that know how to play huh hermosa?” He winked at you when you narrowed your eyes at him, passing his lips over your forehead one last time before shutting his eyes. You smiled up at him, relieved at knowing that he may have cared for you more than he let on. 

You didn’t blame him for not revealing more of his feelings to you. This was a dangerous line of work and there was still so much that had to be done. You could wait for him though, you didn’t mind it. 

He was worth it.


End file.
